South and West Kaioshin
by PurpleLunaStars10
Summary: West Kaioshin (Nishi) always loved the South Kaioshin (Minami), but she never told him about her feelings because she thought the South Supreme Kai wasn't interested in romance and just was interested in fights. What will happen with these two kaioshins? Does South feels the same feelings the female Kai have? Oneshot.


_Author notes: This story is dedicated to a shipping between two of my most favorite characters of the Dragon Ball Series: two of the kaioshins that appeared in Dragon Ball Z Episode 277. Here in my story, Bibidi and Majin Buu never existed so all of them are alive._

_These kaioshins doesn't have names in the official serie, so I gave names for them. South Kaioshin I call him Minami (Minami is south in japanese), West Kaioshin I call her Nishi (Nishi is West in japanese), North Kaioshin I call him Kita (Kita is north in japanese), and Grand Supreme Kai I call him Dai Kaioshin (the same name he have in the original serie)._

_Here in this fanfic, I'm shipping South Supreme Kai and West Supreme Kai together as a couple. I call the ship MinanishiKai = Minami + Nishi._

_Characters here in this story: Supreme Kai Shin, Dai Kaioshin, South, West and North Kaioshins doesn't belongs to me. They belongs to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation._

* * *

**Nishi First love (Minanishikai - South x West Kaioshin)**

**Author POV:**

Years ago, at the time Shin was still a child and too young to be promoted for East Kaioshin, Shin was still studying in a kind of a School-Castle and therefore had not yet met his friends Dai Kaioshin, West, North and South Kaioshins. At that time, when Shin had not yet appeared, on the Sacred Planet of the Kaioshins, lived the West Supreme Kai (known as Nishi), the North Supreme Kai (known as Kita), the South Supreme Kai (known as Minami) and the Grand Supreme Kai (known as Dai Kaioshin). At that time, a Kaioshin had not yet been chosen for the eastern area. There was a lack of Kaioshins at the time and so, no one could take over. The remaining kaioshins were still children and were still being trained. But once they reachs a certain age, there would be an election where they would choose which Kaioshin would be promoted to East Kaioshin, which was the one that was missing. Until the child kaioshins grew and reachs the age to enter in the election, the Grand Supreme Kai was taking care of the East side.

In the time when Shin was still a child, Nishi Kaioshin, the West Supreme Kai was a teenager. Shin was 7 years old, while Nishi was 14 years old. The age difference of the two was 7 years. At that time, West Kaioshin was not as strong and powerful as she is now, so she was being trained by her older friends, the Grand Supreme Kai, the North Supreme Kai, and the South Supreme Kai. She trained more with South Kaioshin (Minami). She trained so much with Minami because she learned better with him and because she liked to train with him more. She enjoyed a lot to train with him, that she even became attracted to him. But she kept her crush as a secret, fearing that if Minami Kaioshin discovered her secret, he would be angry with her. But with each passing day, Nishi Kaioshin became more attracted to Minami and with each passing day, it became increasingly difficult for her to hide her feelings, due of her blushing everytime she was near Minami. Contrary of Shin, Minami is more close to Nishi's Age. He is just 3 years more old than Nishi. While Nishi was 14 years old, Minami was 17 years old.

**Nishi Kaioshin POV:**

Wow, oh my Kai! South Kaioshin fascinates me. How dreamily he is. He is a perfect man. So strong and powerful. I wish I had a chance with him. I want to be his girlfriend. I feel protected when I am in his side. I remember the last time Minami trained me. He was teaching me about telekinesis. I was holding a katchin with my mind and then, in some hour, I let the katchin fall and it was going to fall on me. But then, Minami acted fast. One of his arms embraced me and also pulled me closer to his body and with his other arm, he used it to hold the katchin. In that moment, I was "pratically" hugged by Minami. It was the first and only time he hugged me. And oh kai, how I loved that moment. But, unfortunately soon he released me from the embrace. But I will never forget that magic moment. I felt secure and even hot when I was hugged by him. But I still enjoy when he is training me or just with me doing other things. Everytime we are together, I feel secure and protected. Oh yeah, and at the same time, I feel weak and dependent every time I get close to him. I feel sometimes that I should not be training nor work as a kaioshin. Because it's useless, Minami is already strong enough to handle the job. But I won't give up yet. Although I feel weak around Minami, I still want to continue training with him. I want to show him what I'm capable of. Of course I won't be able to impress him. But I can try to show him how much I improved. Well, this is, if Minami does have a interest in see me improving.

I was lying on the grass when I was thinking about South Kaioshin. Then I got up from there and went looking for him. I wish I could be trained by him once again. Oh, and how I wish I could be hugged by Minami once again. Feeling his strongs arms hugging me again. Feeling warm again. Oh kai, I need to find Minami.

I walked around looking for Minami and found him near a waterfall. He was doing weight lifting. As always, he likes to be training to be more stronger. For me, he doesn't need to get more stronger. He is already strong enough. He is perfect the way he is, but what can I do? He likes to train and is too much stubborn to stop doing that. I've tried to convinces him to stop training, but he's always refusing saying that training is what he loves to do the most. A pity indeed. I wanted him to do other things or better, to notices me. But that is never going to happen.

I started to approach where Minami was and I was already feeling my heart pounding. But I tried to ignore what I felt in my body so I could act normal around Minami. I approached him, I was already a few feet away from him. And then he noticed my presence and asked:

\- Nishi? What are you doing here?

\- I'd like to be trained by you again. Could you teach me again about telekinesis? Remember that in the last time I couldn't hold the Katchin with my mind? - I said

\- Not now Nishi. I'm almost done with my training and soon I'll stop to rest. Ask Kita or Dai Kaioshin for any of them to teach you. - he said

\- But I preffer to train with you. In my last time you teached me, the Katchin was going to fall on me because I couldn't hold it with my mind but you protected me. It's super safe for me to train with someone so strong like you. - I said about the moment where he hugged me, because I want that momment to happen again

\- Both Kita and Dai Kaioshin can protect you from anything. Go train with any of them. - he said

\- Well, what are you going to do when you finish your training? - I asked

\- I'll get something to eat. - said Minami

\- Would you like to eat at my house? So that way, you can taste the food I prepare. - I asked

\- Ok. - he said

\- Great. Then I'll come to my house to prepare the food. When you finish your training, just go to my house. - I said

\- Ok. - he said

After we stopped talking, he continued to do the weight lifting. And I went to my house. When I arrived at my house, I started to prepare the food.

"Oh my kai. It's my chance now. I need to make Minami like my food. So, he would have a reason to comes more in my house. And who knows? Maybe after he comes more here, he will finally notices me?" - I kept thinking as I made the food.

I put the food on the fire to cook and while cooking, I remembered a dream I had last night.

**\- - - - - - - - - Flashback Start (Nishi POV) - - - - - - - - - -**

"Minami will come to my house today to taste my food. Yes, it's my chance to attract him now. So that way, he finally notices me and maybe falls in love with me too. And then he tells me he loves me, after he approaches me and hugs me and after he finally kiss ... "- I stopped thinking when I heard a knock on the door

"Oh my kai. Maybe the person in my door is him. Yes, I pray that today will be finally the day that he will notices me." - I kept thinking, but I ran to the door. I opened the door and saw that it was really him. I already have started to feel my heart beating fast.

\- Hello. - he said.

\- Hi. Come in, the food is ready. - I said

I walked to the kitchen but Minami didn't followed me. I turned back, and motioned for Minami to follow me, but he didn't move, he just stood in the same place.

\- Tell me the truth Nishi. - I was surprised when Minami said that.

\- The truth? What do you mean? - I asked confused

\- About what you feel for me. - he said

I felt my heart race as he said that and I began to feel my body shaking as I realized that Minami was approaching me slowly.

\- Did you think you would hide that secret from me until when? This is the reason why you only like to train with me. And it's also the reason why you invited me now to come here to taste your food. You do that because you want me. - he said still approaching me

Although what I wanted more was Minami approaching me, at that time, I kept moving away from him each time he took each step closer to me. I was never kissed by anyone before and so because of that, I was a little scared. But still, I do wanted to be kissed by him.

\- Say what you feel for me Nishi. - said Minami still approaching me.

\- Okay, I assume, you found my secret. But how did you find out? - I asked

\- One day you were sleeping in the grass, and I noticed you were dreaming with me. - said Minami approaching me more, but this time with more faster steps

Realizing that he accelerated his steps, I accelerated mine as well, but moving away from him. Not that I didn't want him to approach me. Of course I wanted to, but because of my shyness I decided to move away.

\- And in your dream you was a lot afraid to tell me about your feelings, but I knew you was interested in me and so, I approached you by myself, since you never had the courage to do that and so, I said I loved you. Same as in your dream, you're too much shy to tell me about what you feel. - said Minami who was still approaching me but this time with more faster steps than before

I accelerated my steps to move away from him and also more faster than before. But, I started to feel a warmth on my cheeks because I noticed that I had leaned against the wall.

"Oh my kai. It's now. I'm really fearing what is gonna happen but ... STOP Nishi. Don't try to dodge. Stay still. Let Minami approach you. And put your shyness aside. You won't get your first kiss if you keep running away in fear. But, does Minami feel in the same way about me? Is he approaching me because he wants to kiss me? Or is he angry with me because I'm in love with him? " - I wondered, feeling my body shake.

Minami quickened his steps and is now very closer to me. This time we were both three feet away. And he says:

\- I'm not angry with you, Nishi. I would never be angry with you. It's not your fault, you're in love with me.

Minami moved closer to me and this time we were both very close. I could already feel his warm breath on my forehead. Our faces would be close if Minami wasn't tall and for that reason I just could feel his breath on my forehead. But if he crouches a little, or if I lift my feet, that would be another story.

Now with Minami so close to me, I feel like my body is gonna explode. My heart is pounding crazily, my body trembles a lot more and I feel a lot more warmth in my cheeks. I'm sure I must have my cheeks very red now.

"I still don't know if Minami feels in the same way I feel for him. And is he going to kiss me?" - I questioned in my thoughts

Minami crouched a little to get more closer to me, held my face in both of his hands and slowly approached his face with mine saying:

\- Yes Nishi, I feel in the same way you feel for me. But I never told you because I thought you would reject me. Same as you, I was fearing to be rejected. But then, I read your mind and I found out that you also had the same feelings I have for you.

This time I couldn't stand staring at his face so close to mine and I closed my eyes. I felt his nose touching mine and his warm breath on my nose and lips.

"Kiss me quickly. I can't take it anymore with these sensations in my body." - I thought

**\- - - - - - - - - End of flashback - - - - - - - - - -**

**Nishi POV:**

"That dream felt so real. It was like I really was experiencing that moment. How was I feeling sensations in my body if I was sleeping? And why did the dream have to end in the kiss he was going to give me? Even in the dreams I have to remain to be a 14 year old girl who was never been kissed ? " - I was thinking

"Oh my Kai. This dream is looking like what's happening today. I invited Minami to come here at my house to taste my food and that's exactly what happened in that dream before he almost kissed me." - I thought, feeling my heart race.

"And I've slept on the grass outside, several times. Maybe, I might have slept one day and Minami could have read my mind without me realizing it? Will Minami tell me today that he had read my mind? Oh kai, am I going to be kissed today by him? " - I thought swallowing hard

"No. Of course not. Why would Minami be interested in me? He is only interested in fights and to get strong. He doesn't seem to be the type of guy to be interested in romance. He doesn't even smile. He always is looking serious most of the time and he even seems to be always angry with something. And I am very different from him. I'm always happy, cheerful, I'm also playful. Probably he might think I'm annoying. If he were interested in having a girlfriend, obviously he would want a strong girl just as how he is and some girl who acts more like him. Not me. I'm pratically the opposite of him. Also I'm weak, if I compare myself to him. I have to give up. Minami will never be interested in me. And if he finds out I'm in love with him he will get angry at me. " - I thought, sad to think that South Kaioshin would never be interested in me.

I stopped thinking about that stupid crush I have for him and turned my attention back to the food I prepared. I even regretted inviting him to my house. But what I can do now? I already invited him. So, since I invited him, it's better that I please him with my food. Or else, he will be very angry with me, for wasting his time coming into a house of an annoying girl.

As soon as the food cooked, I turned off the fire and wait for Minami to come to my house. That is "if he really comes" to my house.

**POV Author:**

Nishi was waiting for Minami to come to her house. But she wasn't sure if he would really go in there. She thought South Kaioshin didn't liked her and only accepted her invitation because she offered him food. But things were not in the way Nishi imagined. South Kaioshin liked her.

South Kaioshin was taking a long time to go to her house because he was in a flower field picking some flowers to give for Nishi Kaioshin. But he was being watched by the Northern Kaioshin.

\- Will you give these flowers to your future girlfriend? - asked Kita the North Kaioshin

Minami was surprised to see Kita spying on him and asked:

\- Stalking me, Kita? And girlfriend? Who do you mean? Nishi?

\- Yeah. It's she that I mean. Did you know she's in love with you? - said Kita.

\- No I didn't knew. How do you know she's in love with me? - asked Minami

\- I read that in her thoughts one day. It was one day that she let that thought slip, no matter how hard she tried to keep it as a secret. She thinks you're going to reject her so she doesn't tell you. But you feel the same way about her and just like her, you don't confess your feelings for fear that she will reject you. You both need to open for each other. So you two, stop hiding your feelings and confesses it for each other. - said Kita

\- How did you found out I have feelings for her? - asked Minami

\- I read it in your thoughts. But now, go to her and confess how you feel about her. You two are just wasting time, hiding the feelings you both have from each other . - said Kita.

\- You're right. I will confess how I feel about her today. I will give her these flowers and since she loves me too, she will not reject me. - said Minami

\- Indeed. Go after her. - Said Kita

South Supreme Kai flew off of the flower field and flew towards Nishi's house.

**Nishi POV:**

I was inside my room. I gave up waiting for Minami to arrive at my house. I doubted he would come to my house. Why would he come here? I am a nuisance to him. I think he should even hate training me. He only trains me because it is the duty of the older kaioshins to train the younger ones. Really, I have to forget about this passion I have for him.

I heard a knock on my door. I thought, "Is it Minami? Of course not. And if it's him, he must be angry to have to come into the house of a nuisance like me."

I left my room and walked towards the door of my house. When I reached the door, I opened it and saw that it was really him who was there. But this time, he wasn't looking angry as usual. He was smiling. Something that is rare to see in him. I always loved to see his smiles. I think he looks so beautiful when he smiles. Just seeing him smiling makes my heart race.

I looked at his hands and saw that he was holding some flowers. Seeing the flowers, I felt my heart race. I even thought, "Flowers? Why is he holding flowers? Does he want to gives them to ... No. Of course not. Stop to think these things, Nishi."

\- Hello. I brought these flowers for you. - said Minami

Hearing him say he had brought flowers for me, I felt my heart stop, but then it started beating fast again.

\- For me? - I asked surprised

\- Yeah, they're for you. - said Minami giving the flowers to me

I took the flowers from his hand and placed them in a jar of water. And then I went back to the place where he was, but not so close to him and then I said:

\- Thanks. They are beautiful.

\- You're welcome. When I saw these flowers, I thought you would like them, so I brought them here for you. - Minami said smiling, but this time showing his teeth

Seeing him smiling showing his teeth, I felt a little heat on my cheeks. I believe I should be blushing. I turned my face elsewhere fearing that Minami would notice that I was blushing. And then I said to him, walking towards the kitchen:

\- The food is ready. Follow me.

\- Wait. - said Minami

I stopped and looked back at him.

\- I have something much important to say for you. And I need to say this first. - Minami said, but this time he wasn't smiling, he seemed to be serious.

I turned back and approached him. But not so much because I'm afraid he'll be angry at me and of course, I don't get too much close to him because of my shyness too.

"He was smiling before and even smiled showing his teeth, but now his face is serious. Of course he doesn't looks angry, as always he is looking, but why is he serious now? I like to see him smiling. He looks so beautiful when he smiles. And just thinking that he smiled because of me. Aww. Oops, wait Nishi, what are you thinking? He would never smile because of you. Stops to thinks these stupid things now, Nishi, you silly... But... but... maybe he likes me. Minami gave me flowers. He was smiling before. He is acting very strange now. And he said he has something important to say to me. What will be that important thing that he needs to tell me? Wow, what is happening now to me is a bit similar with my dream... Uh, oh... Will... will... will he... No, of course not. This will never happen. How dumb I am. "- I thought feeling my body trembling as I remembered what happened in my dream.

I was so thoughtful at the time that I even forgot that Minami was there at my house. I was even with my head down looking at the ground and I didn't even noticed that Minami approached me while I was thinking. I only remembered about him when I felt one of his hands lifting my head so that I would look at him. When I noticed that he was close to me, my heart sped much faster than in the other times before and my body began to tremble. He wasn't very close to me, but it was enough to make me as happy that he is close to me as also afraid because of my shyness. I ended up moving away from him, taking several steps backwards. I even regretted of doing this move, but my shyness encouraged me to move away from him.

"Why did he approach me? Is he wanting to ... No, it can't be. It's not possible. Is my dream coming true?" - I thought swallowing hard, just thinking about the possibility of my dream coming true.

"No need to hide your feelings anymore, Nishi. I know you are in love with me". - said Minami

Listening to what he said, I felt a small stop in my heart, but soon after it start to beat again, only much faster than before. And I also felt butterflies in my belly.

"I don't believe it. My dream is really happening. Will Minami ... no, of course, not. He probably readed my mind sometime when I slept on the grass. And he realized that I dreamed about him. Oh, my kai! How embarassing! Now he must be very mad at me. And this is the important thing that he wants to tell me. He will tell me that I am a nuisance to him and that he would never be interested in me. You don't need to tell me anything, Minami. I already know. I'll stop annoying you with my company... Nishi, you stupid girl. How could you believe that Minami would be interested in you? That crush you have in him is stupid and useless... Or ... or ... maybe not... He gave me flowers. Maybe he may likes me ... What? Minami to be a romantic guy? No, stops to be silly Nishi. Of course not. He's not the type to be interested in romance. I think he only gave me flowers because he wanted to be kind to me. And he just doesn't say that I'm a nuisance to him because he doesn't want to hurt my feelings. Yeah, he gave these flowers to cheer me up a bit, but he will say to me that he has no interest in me. Yeah, it's that. Well at least he gave me flowers. So this means that Minami still likes me, but as a friend only. At least he doesn't hates my presence in his life."

"Why do you think these things about me, Nishi? And why do you bashes yourself in your thoughts saying you are stupid just because you are in love with me? Do you think these things of me just because I always seems to be angry most of the time? This is just the way I act, Nishi. You must understand that I am not like you. Remember, that I am a different person. I can't always smile like you do. But just because I don't smile much, doesn't mean I'm cold hearted. And no Nishi, I don't think you're a nuisance to me. And also, I don't hate your presence in my life. - said Minami approaching me

I noticed that he was approaching me, so shyly, I took a few steps away from him. Minami, seeing that I was moving away, he had accelerated the steps, approached me, took my back with one of his hands and with the other hand he took my face and raised up my head so that I could look at him. This act of Minami made my body explode with sensations. This time we were both close, our faces was a few inches apart, because of him being tall. And he probably took my back to prevent me from moving away from him. Because we were close, I could already feel Minami's warm breath on my forehead. And while in my body, there was an explosion of sensations. I felt my heart was beating too much fast. I felt a warmth on my cheeks. My body was shaking. I felt butterflies in my stomach . And this experience with him was giving me both happiness and fear.

"I can't believe it, my dream will become true. Will he ... But ... but ... does he feel in the same way I feel for him?"

\- Yes. I feel in the same way you feel for me. I never told you that before, because I thought you would reject me. That's why I always seemed to be angry when I was around you. I acted that way so you wouldn't find out what I was feeling for you. But today, Kita told me about your feelings. And after that, I decided to declare my feelings for you. - Minami said - Now that I'm finally telling you, you just keeps moving away from me every time I approachs you. You're so much shy... - Minami continued to say, but this time giggling

Minami crouched down and took the hand he was holding my back to use it to take my face. Then he brought his face close to mine. I closed my eyes because I already knew what he was going to do. I decided that I should put my shyness aside or I wouldn't never be kissed by no one for all my life. I felt his nose touching mine and his warm breath on my nose and lips. A while later, I felt his lips touching mine. Wow, what a feeling! I felt like my body would explode just because of the contact of his lips to mine. Who would say that the first kiss is so good, but also bad at the same time (due to the breathlessness I was passing through). Oh, and what soft lips he have. It seems like he was massaging my lips with just one touch of his lips. The kiss ended soon, he just touched my lips and then he let me go, but it seemed to me that his kiss lasted forever. But soon all the magic of the kiss was over and he walked away from me.

\- So, tell me. Was it that much difficult, shy little girl? - he asked me with a giggle

This time, I advanced on him, hugged him and kissed him, which seemed to surprise him. I can't believe I had the courage to move first in him this time. But just as he did before, I just touched his lips and then stopped kissing him. But I kept hugging him and asked:

\- So, tell me. I'm a shy little girl now that I moved first on you, you grumpy giant?

He didn't answer, he just hugged me and kissed me again. And again I felt that explosion of sensations in my body with just a simple touch on my lips. But soon he stopped kissing me and then he asked me:

\- Will you be the girlfriend of this grumpy giant, my shy little one?

\- Of course, my grumpy giant.

And then we both kiss again. And again that same explosion of sensations with a simple contact of our lips. What a good feeling, though suffocating. I can't believe I was losing that feeling just because of a silly little fear.

\- - - - - - - - - - - THE END! - - - - - - - - - - - - -


End file.
